Charnières
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1924: Alphonse et Edward sont à Londres, et chacun doit faire face à un problème différent...


_Petite dédicace à Annwan, merci à toi ___

_Charnières_

_1924, Londres_

Edward referma la porte de l'appartement, posa les clés dans un vide-poche et s'écria en enlevant son manteau :

« Al, je suis rentré ! »

Un vague murmure lui répondit depuis la bibliothèque, et il y découvrit son frère au milieu d'une pile de livres impressionnante de mécanique astrale et d'astronomie. Alphonse se tapotait le front avec son crayon de papier.

« Ces schémas dynamiques sont faux, j'avais pourtant bien calculé l'accélération… »

Il faisait la même mine que lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose quand ils étaient petits, tandis qu'ils pillaient sans vergogne la bibliothèque de leur père absent. Ses yeux gris étaient froncés, et ses cheveux en désordre attestaient de son énervement. Edward se pencha sur la feuille de papier et rectifia un calcul.

« Voilà où est ton erreur, l'accélération n'est pas constante, il faut la mettre en variable… »

Al se passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains et soupira, puis il demanda à son frère :

« Alors, ton entretien à l'université ? »

Edward soupira :

« Trop jeune, une fois de plus, mais c'est vrai : comment leur expliquer qu'à dix-neuf ans je brigue un poste d'assistant ? Je ne suis même pas majeur selon leurs critères…»

Alphonse eut un sourire de commisération pour son frère aîné.

« Mais tu as des connaissances et des compétences, tu as travaillé avec Oberth et avec Goddard, ça devrait compter, non ? »

Ed secoua la tête :

« Visiblement, non. Il semblerait que je doive rester plus longtemps professeur dans cette école de banlieue, mais au moins ça nous permet de manger… »

Alphonse hocha la tête. Depuis huit mois qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres, c'était Edward qui les faisait vivre en travaillant dans une école pour jeunes délinquants en banlieue. Il y enseignait les sciences, et son salaire leur permettait de se payer cet appartement ainsi que leur entretien.

Edward prit l'un des schémas tracés par son frère cadet.

« Tu as bien assimilé les tracés dynamiques des fusées, mais ta connaissance de la mécanique astronomique reste encore à préciser, c'est normal. Je savais que tu apprenais vite, mais tu me surprends de plus en plus… »

Il était vraiment étonné de la faculté d'adaptation de son frère dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Al s'était assez rapidement passé d'alchimie, et s'était plongé dans les livres de fuséologie et de sciences, tout comme lui l'avait fait quatre ans auparavant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il le sentait soucieux.

« Ca va, Al ? », questionna-t-il.

L'intéressé acquiesça, mais Edward perçut que cette réponse n'était pas exacte.

« Notre monde te manque ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Alphonse secoua la tête.

« Non, enfin moins qu'avant, ma vie est ici maintenant, avec toi. J'ai tellement rêvé de me retrouver avec toi dans mon vrai corps que je ne peux qu'apprécier notre vie actuelle… »

Edward, soucieux ne pas le braquer, n'insista pas et se releva :

« Très bien, je dois aller travailler maintenant, nous en parlerons ce soir si tu veux… »

Alphonse eut un sourire, qui se fana dès que son frère fut sorti de la pièce. Son frère avait déjà suffisamment de souci pour qu'il ne l'ennuyât pas avec ses soucis personnels. Jusque-là, le décalage entre son âge réel et son âge corporel ne lui avait pas posé souci. Il n'avait même pas eu à supporter les affres de la puberté puisqu'il vivait dans une armure. Malheureusement, le décalage était en train de le rejoindre, et il avait un peu de mal à gérer cela, ayant le cerveau d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans dans un corps de quatorze ans en pleine transformation. Jusque-là, celles-ci étaient passées presque inaperçues à Edward, à part sa croissance, ce ne serait plus le cas quand sa voix commencerait à se modifier, et pourtant il n'osait pas lui en parler, pensant que son frère le trouverait ridicule.

Un peu plus tard, Edward, ayant terminé ses cinq heures de cours de la journée, faisait un crochet par la poste pour y envoyer sa candidature pour plusieurs universités américaines. Peut-être que là-bas on le prendrait plus au sérieux, mais il était assez habitué au fait d'être considéré comme trop jeune pour tout depuis l'obtention de sa licence d'alchimiste d'état à douze ans. Parfois, il se souvenait des moqueries de Mustang à ce sujet, des souvenirs de son ancienne vie lui revenaient et avec eux la nostalgie. Heureusement, cela ne durait jamais et il se focalisait sur ce monde où il vivait et qui était par là même devenu le sien. Il continuait à rechercher la bombe à uranium, et, pour ça, l'aide de son frère lui était précieuse. Alphonse l'aidait à chercher tout en se formant lui-même à la fuséologie. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il l'inquiétait vraiment, et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui se passait. Il se rendait bien compte que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui mais, en tant qu'aîné, il se devait de s'occuper de lui.

Quand il rentra, la nuit était tombée, Alphonse était déjà en pyjama et déclara :

« L'université de Birmingham a appelé, ils ne retiennent pas ta candidature… »

Edward se laissa tomber sur une chaise en disant :

« Je m'y attendais… »

Il saisit la tasse de thé que son frère avait préparée pour lui et la but pensivement.

« Heureusement que j'ai tout de même un travail, sinon je pourrais toujours attendre… »

Alphonse se versa une tasse de thé lui aussi et déclara :

« Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils se privent, tant pis pour eux… »

Edward posa sa tasse et regarda son frère dans les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al ?

L'intéressé lui fit son regard le plus candide.

« Mais rien du tout, Ed…qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? »

Edward insista :

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

Mais Alphonse n'avait pas envie de parler de son souci corporel, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait gérer tout seul, tous les adolescents du monde y arrivaient bien, eux. Edward y avait bien réussi tout seul, alors il devait pouvoir le faire.

« Je vais bien, insista-t-il, je suis juste inquiet que nos recherches n'aboutissent pas… »

L'aîné, qui connaissait son frère par cœur, se douta qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de la raison principale, mais il n'en fit pas état pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Elles finiront par aboutir et, plus nous aurons de contacts, mieux cela sera… »

En effet, il avait pris contact avec tous ceux qu'il avait connus auprès d'Oberth en Allemagne. Nombre d'entre eux avaient émigré aux Etats-Unis après la venue au pouvoir d'Hitler, ce qui lui permettait de savoir ce qui se passait là-bas aussi. Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'entre eux entendrait parler de cette bombe à uranium. Cependant, il se posait parfois la question de savoir combien d'inventions diaboliques de ce genre avaient été amenées de son monde d'origine par la Porte. Personne n'avait besoin de ces choses, ni sur Amestris, ni ici, de ces inventions qui ne causaient que mort et destruction. Il en avait vu suffisamment pour remplir une vie entière, mais nulle part il ne serait à l'abri tant que la nature humaine serait ainsi.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, dit-il à Alphonse, tu te lèves tôt demain matin… »

Trois fois par semaine, son frère cadet prenait des cours de sciences dans une école spécialisée pour jeunes surdoués, dont il avait passé les tests haut la main. Cela lui permettait de voir d'autres personnes, et Edward avait encouragé sa démarche.

« Oui, tu as raison, bonne nuit… », répondit l'intéressé, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant son frère aîné seul.

Edward se versa encore une tasse de thé et alla dans la cuisine se servir de ce qu'Alphonse avait cuisiné. Son frère avait un certain talent pour la cuisine, talent qu'il laissait s'épanouir et qui l'arrangeait bien parce qu'il détestait ça. Il mangea pensivement le ragoût, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien soucier son cadet à ce point-là. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il lui avait toujours paru relativement équilibré, mais il semblait que ce bel équilibre eût volé en éclats. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Bon, c'était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps, jusqu'à le dépasser, mais c'était normal, dans l'ordre des choses. Il n'était pas loin d'y voir une sorte d'équivalence pour ses quatre années passées dans une armure, la Nature lui rendait un peu de normalité. En tout cas, il ne lâcherait pas avant d'être parvenu à savoir ce qui préoccupait son frère, il y était toujours parvenu jusque-là et il ne le laisserait pas se soucier seul, hors de question !

Le lendemain matin, un Edward en bas de pyjama, à demi endormi et au cerveau embrumé ouvrait sans réfléchir la porte de la salle de bains…dans laquelle se trouvait son frère cadet. Surpris, Alphonse, seulement en caleçon, poussa un cri, réveillant son frère aîné complètement.

« Hé, tu aurais pu frapper, Ed ! »

Les yeux dorés d'Edward se dessillèrent, il regarda son frère et comprit soudainement ce qui le souciait. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Il fit un geste vague.

« Excuse-moi Al, je n'ai pas entendu que tu étais là… »

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et, avant de sortir, lui dit :

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là… »

Alphonse resta interloqué, puis acheva rapidement sa toilette, se sentant un peu ridicule. Quand il sortit, il trouva son frère aîné devant son bol de café, une tartine à la main.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai été désagréable, Ed, je ne voulais pas… »

Edward versa du café dans un bol, et le lui tendit :

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai été malpoli, mais j'étais vraiment très mal réveillé… »

Il s'interrompit et reprit :

« Et puis je ne voulais pas te gêner… »

Alphonse s'assit et, délivré un peu de son souci, eut un sourire pour son frère :

« En tout cas, même si tu as fini par grandir, je suis tout de même plus grand que toi… »

Edward eut un geste théâtral de la main.

« Sauf que maintenant je m'en moque un peu, et puis ce n'est que justice avec ce que tu as subi autrefois, quand je t'avais lié à cette armure dans laquelle tu as dû vivre pendant plus de quatre ans… »

Alphonse trempa ses lèvres dans le bol de café avant de dire :

« Arrête, tu m'as sauvé la vie en donnant ton bras pour récupérer mon âme. Tu n'es pour rien dans ce que je ressens en ce moment, tu as même voulu donner ta vie pour que je récupère mon corps autrefois, et tu y as réussi. Le décalage entre mon corps et mon esprit n'est pas de ton fait, tu ne dois pas t'en sentir responsable… »

Edward soupira. C'était quelque chose qui lui restait sur le cœur, malgré le fait qu'ils en aient déjà parlé. Pourtant, il sourit à son frère, soucieux de ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point cela le touchait encore.

« Ouais, c'est bon, on en a déjà parlé, l'essentiel est que tu aies récupéré ton corps. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, la nature devrait te ficher la paix dans quelques temps, crois-en mon expérience… »

Cette façon de dédramatiser les choses, propre à Edward, fit sourire Alphonse…

Deux mois après, Edward, fatigué après une journée de cours, profitait d'une bonne douche chaude pour délasser ses muscles noués. Il avait gardé son corps assez musclé, ayant poursuivi l'entraînement physique commencé quand il était enfant, et Alphonse était toujours ravi de s'entraîner avec lui, même s'il avait moins souvent le dessus. Il laissait l'eau couler sur sa peau pâle, les yeux fermés, dans un état de béatitude totale lorsqu'Alphonse fit irruption en hurlant dans la salle de bains :

« Grand frère ! Grand frère ! L'université de Princeton a appelé, ils ont vu tes travaux et veulent t'engager comme assistant professeur !! »

La voix du cadet des Elric, à présent en pleine mutation, était étrangement haut perchée, plus qu'à l'habitude, à cause de l'excitation.

Entendant cela, Edward ouvrit les yeux et passa la tête au dessus du rideau de douche.

« Tu es sûr ??? »

Le regard gris d'Alphonse brillait de paillettes argentées et il tenait un bout de papier :

« Oui, en plus c'est pour travailler avec le professeur Goddard, tu imagines ? Ils ont dit qu'il fallait que tu rappelles dès que tu seras libre… »

Edward, qui était en train de se sécher, manqua tomber à la renverse. Robert Goddard ? LE Robert Goddard, le spécialiste en fuséologie ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et un t-shirt et, arrachant presque le morceau de papier à Alphonse, se rua sur le téléphone. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il revint voir son frère, qui s'était tenu à l'écart :

« J'ai eu droit à un entretien par téléphone, mais ils m'engagent. J'ai trois semaines pour mettre nos affaires en ordre ici, et nous partirons ensuite pour les Etats-Unis… »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, mais ne dirent rien. Une autre page de leur vie s'ouvrait à présent, mais les défis ne leur avaient jamais fait peur. Alphonse finit par dire :

« Félicitations, Ed, finalement le Nouveau Monde reconnaît ton talent… »

L'interpellé fit un sourire de vaurien qui se transforma en sourire de défi, auquel son frère répondit.

« Oui, enfin, comme tu dis…enfin on va pouvoir commencer à travailler sérieusement… »

**FIN**


End file.
